


'practice' makes perfect

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Alfred Hallam, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: can be considered a prequel to "With Somebody Who Loves" if you wish!
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	'practice' makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> can be considered a prequel to "With Somebody Who Loves" if you wish!

“You’ve never been kissed? Alice, you’re seventeen.” Tabby cried, blissfully ignorant to the stares of every other student in fifth period study hall.

“I know that!” Alice hissed. **Thanks for telling the entire school, Tabs. Really great.** “I’ve just… never found the right person, I guess. And what if I’m really bad at it?” She waved her hands self-consciously, wapping Tabby with her scarf by ‘accident.’

“You and I both know who the right person is, Alice. You’re just a coward.”

Alice stood huffily, swinging her backpack around. “If you’re not gonna be any help, I’ll just go to the library.”

“The library. Where Alfred spends every spare moment he’s not with you. The only room in the school without security cameras. Interesting.” Tabby grinned, stretching leisurely in her seat. “At the very least use him as practice!”

Alice stomped away, scowling as if she wasn’t seriously considering it.

\-----

Dodgy goggled at Alfred. “You’re not making out with anyone? Alice and you aren’t dating yet?” He signed simultaneously 

_ Keep it down! _ Alfred winced, glancing warily around for the librarian. Luckily Dr Butridge had a soft spot for him. Well, that and he was deaf in one ear.

Dodgy rolled his eyes.  _ Fine, fine. But come on. The whole school has seen you two making heart eyes at each other. Just go for it. _

_ Everybody brings in shit for their friends on Valentine’s day! _

_ It’s literally just you two who still do that. _

Alfred’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.  _ Alice doesn’t like me like that. _

_ Bullshit. _ Clarissa leaned across the table dramatically, blocking Dodgy’s response, which, c’mon. Fucking rude.  _ That girl is head over heels for you. _

_ Propaganda. _

Clarissa started to sign, then glanced up and groaned.  _ Bell.  _

Dodgy pulled himself up dramatically.  _ Seriously, just ask. Like, pretend it doesn’t mean anything if you're that freaked.  _

_ The fuck? _

_ Practice makes perfect! _ Dodgy mouthed as he ran out, straight into Alfred's aid’s chest.  _ Shit, sorry, James. _

_ No problem. _ He turned to Alfred, a bemused look on his face.  _ Do I want to know? _

Alfred shook his head furiously.

\----------

_ Alfie. Alfie. _ Alice rolled her eyes, poking his shoulder.  _ Earth to Alfie. _

He jolted, surprised out of his own thoughts.  _ Yeah? _

She avoided eye contact, twisting her hands together awkwardly.  _ So I was talking with Tabby, and… _ She glanced at his lips, and suddenly everything fell into place.

**Please let me be right about this** , he thought furiously, surging forward.

\----------

_ Does this mean anything? _ He asked an eternity later, panting for breath.

She could say no. She could pretend nothing has changed, and nothing would. The sun would continue spinning in its orbit, Alfie would go home, and she could actually study for their Bio test.

She should say no.

_ Of course it does, idiot. _

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love getting feedback on my works!!!!


End file.
